He's Not Alone
by girlofring1
Summary: Finished: Frodo says good bye to Samantha. Lord Elrond has a revelation.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to write about them.   
  
He's not alone: Chapter 1  
  
There was water somewhere. He felt it as it dropped steadily upon his cheek,cold and running down his neck, leaving an icy trail, ending in his collar, which felt heavy and damp. Splash, splash, splash. This was becoming an annoyance, so he decided to open his eyes.  
  
The dimness did not change much as when he had his eyes closed. It was still dark. He tried adjusting his eyes, focusing on anything. Then he found a small point of light right above him. He could make out some shrubbery lining the small hole. Another drop of water splashed off his face. It was definitely raining, he concluded as another couple of raindrops bounced off his forehead.  
  
At that time his head throbbed, bringing back a bloody hand as he wiped his forehead. He contemplated how he was going to get himself out of this cave as he tried to move himself out of the line of dripping water, when a pain ripped through his left shoulder. Taking his right hand, he cautiously slipped it under his shirt to feel a wet sticky substance his fingertips outlined a cut. 'How did I get that?' he questioned himself.'For that fact, how did I get down here? And how am I going to get myself out?'. Those were just some of the questions that was on his mind, but the biggest one of all was 'WHO AM I?'  
  
The rain had not stopped for sometime and Frodo was not yet back from his walk about the woods of Rivendell. He told Sam that he wanted to walk around by himself that afternoon. Sam was looking for Mr. Frodo about an hour later when he noticed storm clouds approaching. He had prepared tea and a hot bath. He was sure his master would be soaked to the bone and a nice hot bath would soothe his tired muscles. It was just a couple of days since he got out of bed after being stabbed by the Ringwraiths. Then just yesterday he had decided to take the cursed Ring to Mordor. Sam had concealed himself in the bushes and in no way was his master going without him. Now it was getting late. It was hightime that he went and told Gandalf or even Strider that he had no idea where he was.  
  
He covered his head with the hood from his cloak and set out to find help. He found Strider with Lady Arwen beneathe the gazebo in the middle of Rivendell. This gazebo seemed to connect every walkway and was like a roundabout when wanting to go in a different direction. He noticed they seemed quite cozy together and did not want to disturb them. They had not noticed him right off, but he made his presence known when he cleared his throat. They both turned around in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me Strider, Me Lady, but I cannot find Mr. Frodo," he said with desperation in his voice.  
  
Aragorn noticed the frantic tone and knew Sam would not seek help unless it was most important. "What is wrong, Sam? What do you mean you cannot find him?" he asked kneeling down to the hobbits height.  
  
"Well, you see, he wanted ta go walkin' about Rivendell. Ta clear his head about the um...you know...journey? It started rainin' a while back and I thought he'd be here by now. But he's not," he told them with worry in his eyes.  
  
"How long has he been gone?" Aragorn inquired.  
  
"I'd say since after luncheon. He did not eat much either," Sam put in.   
  
Aragorn figured luncheon was when the sun was at its highest and now since it was still raining he had to figure when tea was. His eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets,"Four hours!"  
  
he exclaimed while visions of mercenaries and Orcs that could be out there hunting for the Ringbearer, flashed before his eyes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lord Elrond's eyebrow lifted as he listened intently to Sam's explanation as to why Frodo had gone alone to venture around Rivendell. True, he was not a prisoner, but precautions had been put in place for the very protection of the Ring-bearer. Crossing the high glossed wooden floors, Lord Elrond sweeped his long robes behind him as he took a seat in one of the high back chairs positioned towards the fireplace. "Who will you include in your search party, Estel?"  
  
Sam turned around expecting that someone else had entered the room as he was talking, trying to figure out whom Lord Elrond was speaking to. There was noone else there besides him and Strider. To Sam's surprise, it was Strider who answered the great Lord. He learned from the council meeting that Strider went by another name. A name that would one day again be heard in all the lands. He was future heir to Gondor. Son of Arathorn. He was Aragorn. Brought here by his mother for protection. Raised by Lord Elrond after she had died. Estel, Sam figured, was just one more name given to the Ranger of the North.   
  
"I will take Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir," Aragorn said with certainty. "If that is all, I am losing daylight. It will be nightfall, and the temperatures have been cooler at nights, My Lord. If Frodo was caught in the rain, then his recent recovery will be for naught."  
  
"Yes, take what provisions you need and the fastest horses in my stable. I will have other scouts patrol the outskirts of Rivendell," Lord Elrond said waving his hand to his foster son. Then he saw the look of apprehension on Sam's face. Wringing of hands in his vest not knowing what to do. "Samwise, please come with me. We will get things ready for Frodo when they return with him. I am sure he will be fine, being glad to come back to a good hot meal. Besides, I would like for you to tell his cousins why he is not here this eve. It would be better coming from family?" he asked raising that pertinous eyebrow again.  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam replied, hoping that telling Mr. Bilbo would somehow save face, realizing he should have not let Mr. Frodo go alone in the first place.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
'Who am I'? This question kept nagging at him as he moved legs and arms to determine any other injuries. 'Well, no broken bones' he proclaimed to himself. 'That's a good sign, I guess' as he continued to feel over his body. For some reason, his right hand found its way back to his left shoulder. It was cold. Just in that one area. He tried rubbing some warmth back into it, being careful of the opened edges when he kept felt something roll under his palm against his chest. Patting his chest, he found the object and lifted it out. From the little light that filtered through the opening above, he declared 'what is this?' It was a chain of yellow color attached to his neck. As he pulled it all the way out, a yellow metallic circular object hung from it.   
  
As he looked at it, pondering what it was, a sudden pain flared alongside his head. Dropping the chain back under his shirt, he held his head in his hands, forgetting all about it.  
  
'Vrrr'  
  
Snapping up at the sound he called out,"Who's there?" surprised that his voice had a somewhat high, but soft tone. There was no reply to his answer. He heard it again, but closer.  
  
'Vrrr'  
  
He knew what that sound was. It was a growl, very low. 'I'm in its lair' the thought suddenly coming to him. 'If I just sit still, maybe it will leave' he said to himself crouching into a tight ball.  
  
A few moments went by, like an eternity. He heard its nails clicking around on the dirt floor. It was definitely getting closer. 'I have to move, hide, but where?' His head was pounding again. It was too late to move. His hair raised on the back of his neck as he felt the heavy breath. The pounding in his head beating louder to the rhythm of the breath on the back of his neck. 'Maybe...Maybe...' It was getting too hard to concentrate. He felt as if it was going to explode.  
  
'Vrrrr, Vrrrr'  
  
The figure slumped to the floor, its hands relaxed at its side, blood seeping through his shirt leaving a trail as the animal had dragged it's body from the back of the cave towards the front.   
  
The big furry animal circled the intruder, its huge footpads smacking the dirt as nails scratched the surface. It relaxed, slowing its pace as it felt no threat from it. Sniffing the ground then the intruder itself, its black moist snout came across the bleeding shoulder. Shaking its head, it backed away as if offended by the copper smell. Opening its great massive jaw, baring its teeth, the animal approached the intruder and found its target. No sound came from the intruder as the animal grabbed hold of the fabric, ripping it from the injured limb. Cirling the intruder again, the animal halted at its head, sprawled its body on the dirt floor, holding the intruder down with one of its paws. Then opening its jaw once more, like a mother caring for its young, it began to lick the shoulder wound clean being gentle not to tear the opened flesh. Soon the blood had stopped seeping and it went on to the head, methodically licking there as it had the shoulder. As it was doing this, the intruder sighed at times, but never came fully awake. Satisfied that the wounds would not bleed anymore, the great animal felt tiny vibrations coming from the intruder as it watched it shake. Out of instinct, it got up and circled a couple more times, this time its body coming to rest against the length of the intruders. It felt the intruder turn onto its side curling into a ball, nestling against its fur. Making one more sniff in the air that no others were around, the animal placed its jaw on top of the curly haired head, closed its brown eyes and slept.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
tbc...  
  
Thanks to all those that encouraged me to keep going with this story. It will only be a couple of chapters, so enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to write about them.   
  
He's Not Alone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The night had brought more rain, and the scouting party was hard pressed to follow Frodo's footprints, if he left any at all. Hobbits, like Elves are very light footed as much as sure footed. That is what makes them so hard to track and hide easily from the "Big Folk". As the tracks had seemed to be going uphill, the horses were having a hard time with each step they took, their hooves slipping in the mud. Soaked to the bone and cold, Aragorn reluctantly decided to stop. Pulling his horse's reins to a stop, he leaped off and Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir followed suit.  
  
"The horses will not make it up there in this mud," Aragorn pointed up the steep hill. "I do not want to push them. We can camp here."  
  
"I know of a trail a mile back that will bring us on the other side of this hill," Elladan offered. "Do you not remember, brother?"  
  
Aragorn was taken aback. Of course he did not remember. It had been ages since he had visited Rivendell. He was always north, duties with the Rangers, and protecting the borders of the Shire.   
  
"You may be blessed with the longevity of the Numenor, but your memory is short as this stick," Elladan teased picking up a short branch from the forest floor. "Remember we used to hide and seek in these hills. You could never find myself or Elrohir. There are caves in these hillsides. Probably overgrown by now, but maybe the Ring-bearer found one and is out of the weather," he suggested, trying to sound optimistic.  
  
"Yes, I do remember, but as I recall, I was the one who always won. The both of you had stayed out late one night and when Lord Elrond found out, well, let's just say the Ford overflowed its banks that night," Aragorn teased back, Elladan's face turning a crimson red.  
  
"Those trees will give us shelter," Legolas interrupted. "I have tethered the horses," he pointed to the trees overgrown with wild vines offering shelter. Once the search party entered the trees, the falling rain became but a drizzle as the vines deflected most of it and they set up camp.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bilbo sat in the Hall of Fire listening to the harmony of instruments and voice, relaxing most of the audience. However, the Dwarves, were not so intuned to the harmonious tunes being strung by the quartet. That did not stop Bilbo from enjoying himself as well as his other two cousins, whom seemed to have found the kitchens and brought the snack to the Hall.   
  
This was where Lord Elrond and Sam found his masters' cousins. He dreaded what he had to tell them, but he knew the sooner he told them, the better he would feel. He hoped. He approached the trio of cousins happily enjoying the music and meal.  
  
"Why, Sam, my boy. Where is Frodo? He is missing such a good time. Is he abed again? I must have a talk with him. This is most un-Baggins like," Bilbo paused and Sam found his opportunity to butt in.  
  
"Mr. Bilbo, sir, I have some news. I need to tell you somethin' about Mr. Frodo," he sputtered out. Bilbo, opened mouth, eyes imploring, stared intently at his former gardner.   
  
"What's happened?" Merry asked as he realized that Lord Elrond had been standing beside Sam all along. If the Lord of Imladris was here, then something was very wrong. "Sam, where's Frodo?"  
  
"He's...He went for a walk after luncheon and..." Sam stammered, look of worry showing in his face. "Missing," he whispered.  
  
"What did he say?" Pippin asked Merry chewing on one of the breads that he picked up from the buffet.  
  
"Shh, Pippin," Merry said a little too harshly. Pippin frowned, but when Merry squeezed his hands, he knew his cousin did not mean it.  
  
"If I may, Samwise?" Lord Elrond asked. Sam nodded relieved for the moment. "It seems, as though I do not know how, but your cousin, Frodo, has escaped the watchful eyes of Rivendell and has yet to return," he explained before Bilbo, Merry, and Pippin could explode with questions which was sure to unravel Sam.  
  
"Oh,my," Bilbo whispered, gripping his walking stick tight, his knuckles white. He knew Middle-Earth was now in his beloved Frodo's hands, taking it upon himself to destroy the One Ring. How in the world could he had been so careless in his youth. "It has been raining for quite sometime. Has someone gone out to look for him, my Lord?"  
  
"Yes, my sons and Legolas have accompanied Aragorn. They left a little bit ago," he assured them.   
  
Pippin had been clutching Merry's arm as they were told and relaxed his knuckles when he heard who was leading the search party. He had liked the Ranger, especially after saving them from the Nazgul. Aragorn did everything in his power to save Frodo. When they had brought him to Rivendell, they were all certain that he would not make it. It was Strider who had held them together during the many agonizing days it took to get Frodo to a healer. When his cousin finally woke, his faith and trust increased. But what earned his respect was that he was the heir of Gondor, a most prestigious position. He knew if anyone could find Frodo, Strider could.   
  
"Is what I heard correct, Elrond? Frodo is missing?" a flurry of grey robes flowed into the room as Gandalf spoke hoarsely, facing off with the Lord of Imladris.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Gandalf. Aragorn is out looking for him as we speak. Please, let's go to my chambers where we can converse in private. There is no need to alert anyone else about this," he said urgently, trying to usher out the wizard before their guests were alerted that anything was wrong.  
  
"Samwise, I think that Bilbo and his cousins should retire to their rooms. We will let you know as soon as they come back. Hopefully that will not be too long," Lord Elrond said as he and Gandalf exited the Hall, walking gracefully, with robes in tow, back to his chambers.  
  
The Grey Pilgrim stood with his staff in hand taking out the pipe that was stowed in the hollow of it and started to chew on its end. It was a habit that seemed to relax and calm his nerves. He waited as Lord Elrond poured them both a drink, then handed it to him before he spoke taking a seat beside him.   
  
"How long has he been gone? What happened to your sentries?" Gandalf queried taking a sip.  
  
"According to his gardner, about four hours. I sent Aragorn off as soon as we found out. He has taken Legolas and my sons."  
  
"Good. Very good trackers," he said then added,"It has been only a couple days since he woke, he is healing, but is his wound sound?"  
  
"I checked him this morning. He was slightly warm, but I could not keep him abed any longer. He is such a stubborn creature. He assurred me that he would not overtax himself," Elrond shook his head as he tsked. "I should not have believed him."  
  
"If he is not back by morning, and word of this spreads that the Ring-bearer is lost, I am afraid of the problems that we may have because he did not want to stay abed. Most stubborn," Gandalf sighed taking another sip. "If anyone can track him, Aragorn can. He did once before, he will do it again." Lord Elrond sipped his drink as well, nodding his head in agreement. And there they both sat, contemplating who would carry the Ring if Frodo should not return alive.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
He scooted back in fear. It was storming. A black figure looming over him. He wanted to run, but couldn't. The black figure suddenly turned white, coming at him with a sword. He was being stabbed. Reflexively reaching for his injured shoulder, he screamed out "GANDALF!" and found himself sitting up, his hand still on his shoulder.   
  
He recovered his breathing, careful of his aching shoulder. "Gandalf?" he said outloud. "Who is Gandalf?" he questioned himself as he looked about. The scenary was not familiar to him. He remembered a hole at the top of the cave, but it was not there. He slowly got up, feeling around the wall, when he felt a breeze on his face. He concluded that where there was wind there is an entrace, so he followed it just a few feet when he saw sunlight. There it was, a small hole, an escape route. Excitedly he began to climb the slight incline when all of a sudden, the sun disappeared. Darkness surrounded him. He stopped in his tracks when the light had disappeared and heard a familiar clicking of toenails against the rocks. Fear encapsulated him as the events from the previous night came flooding back. He was in the lair of an animal. He heard the animal coming in, getting closer to him. He backed up against the wall, trying to push himself into it if he could. The sunlight illuminated the cave once more as the animal entered its lair. He prayed that it would pass him by. Then he could sneak out the cave. The clicking getting closer, closer. He dared not breathe. Then it stopped right in front of him. He cringed at the thought of being bitten. He squinted eyes tightly waiting for the inevitable.  
  
He felt a wet tongue against his cheek, then a nudge on his head. Too stunned at what just happened, he let go of the breath he was holding and slid to the floor.   
  
'Arrr' another lick to the face.  
  
He put his hand up cautiously to catch the snout as it licked him in the face again. The animal stopped, but did not attempt to bite him. She let him feel her. He could tell that it had a large mouth, sharp teeth feeling along its snout. It was very furry, a little bristly. His hands followed the bristly nose until they reached the somewhat small ears. It did have a large head. He concluded that if this animal thought him a threat, he would not be alive. He would have been dinner for this beast the night before. He stood up slowly, following the snout as it had grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve, leading him to the center of the cave. He could see the outline of this animal getting bigger and once in the light he could make out what it was. It was a huge bear. By the dim light he could tell that its fur was brownish black.   
  
"Well, hello there," he talked softly. "Um,bear? I guess you were the furry blanket that kept me warm? I guess I should thank you,"  
  
'Arrr' as if answering his question, licking his hand this time.   
  
"Well, I would tell you my name, but you see, I cannot remember my name. I do not know where I am. I do not..." he said, starting to tear. "I..." he stopped rubbing the bear's fur and collapsed to the floor in a heap.   
  
The bear, not knowing why this creature had stopped rubbing its fur and fell to the floor, suddenly left the cave and was back in a moment with a fish in its mouth. Perhaps the creature was hungry. It definitely was hungry and had just finished fishing for its meal when he had heard the creature start to come out of the cave.   
  
When the bear dropped the fish in his lap, he could not help but laugh. It was a happy laugh. He sniffed and dried his face with his shirt sleeve and rubbed the bears fur again. "I think I shall call you Sam. I do not know why that name popped up in my head, but it seems like it should suit you?"  
  
The bear shook its head side to side. The creature looked beneathe the bear's large belly and said, "Oh, excuse me, Samantha."  
  
Samantha shook her head nodded and gave a small growl as it tore the fish up, pushing a piece to the small creature to eat.   
  
He took the piece of raw fish and gave it a try. He was hungry and if it was good for the bear, then it was good for him.   
  
After their meal of fish, he was lead by Samantha to the stream where it had caught the fish earlier. He took refuge in the clean cool water hitting his body, able to clean his filthy hands and face. He was curious as to who he was or what he was when he saw his reflection in the water. He had dark curly hair, and pointy ears. He looked down at his huge hairy feet as well. He noticed where his shirt had been torn was a small scar, its edges ragged and angry red. He winced when he splashed the cool water on his wound, feeling the heat rise from it. He remembered the nightmare he woke from, holding his shoulder. He had been injured and it was recent. As he dunked his hands into the water for one more splash, he heard Samantha growl fiercly, then come running at him. Before he realized what had hit him, the bear had grabbed hold of his wrist, not enough to sink her teeth into, but to give him the message to follow her. Samantha lead them behind some tall bushes near the bank of the river. Settling down, the bear's brown eyes focused on the den it knew as home.   
  
Two tall figures emerged from the other side of the hill, both armed with bows, arrows knocked, entering the den. A few moments later, they emerged, their arrows back in their pouches. One of them was tall, with dark hair. Scraggly looking beard covering its entire face. He wore a black tunic with matching leggings, brown boots, all covered with a shabby black coat. It had seen better days, mud splattered on its hem. The other man was just as tall, dressed in the same manner. They both bore swords, hung about their hips. They were walking towards the bushes that hid the inhabitants of the cave, but halted halfway when one of them started talking.  
  
"I'm tellin ya, I overheard that Gondorian say the Ranger headed out of Rivendell, lookin' for 'im last night. Took along a couple of them Elves," Halabrad said.  
  
"Well, he ain't here. Probably some scam to put us off the scent. There ain't nothin' in these caves except where animals lay at night. This one probably scattered soon as it sniffed your stinkin' weed. Where in the world you got that stuff anyways?" Westin asked.   
  
"Off one of those half men," he replied as he refilled his pipe and set his pouch down beside him taking a leisurely puff, "Dwarf I think, snuck it right out his pocket. Then another of them half men appeared. He was smaller, but with pointed ears. He..." Halabrad was cut off.  
  
"Come on, let's head back. We'll circle round and try to catch the Ring-bearer's trail that way. I want that bounty," he commented then they both disappeared back the way they had come.   
  
When it was safe, the bear and the Ring-bearer came out of their hiding place. "Well, I guess I came from that place Rivendell they spoke of. He seemed to be describing others like me," the half man said as he felt his ears, remembering the reflection he saw in the river.   
  
The sun was hot, and the Ring-bearer's headache was coming back. He lifted his hand to head to try and stop the pounding, shocked at how hot he felt. "I need to go lie down, Samantha. I do not feel very well," he barely got out before collapsing onto his knees.   
  
Samantha, sensing this creature could not make it back to the cave on its own accord, laid down, nuzzling it to get on her back.   
  
Somehow he managed to hold on during the short trek back to the cave, his body cooling down as they entered the cave. Once there, he slid off her back pressing his body to the dirt floor to stay cool. He felt her lay down beside him, and nestling against her warm fur, he fell into darkness.   
  
The bear would get up a little while later, letting the creature sleep. She knew that he needed more help than she could give and only knew of one other that she could trust. She just hoped that he was out there when she went to hunt.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Well, how are you, my lady?" the man in brown robes asked the bear as he had observed her hunting in the river.   
  
As she heard the familiar voice, she lifted her snout out of the water, giving a bellow of 'hello'.  
  
"I see you've been fishing," he observed the fish laying on the bank. "It is not time for you to hibernate, who are you feeding, my lady?" he asked looking into her big brown soulful eyes. After a few moments, he replied,"I understand. There are three good folk looking for him. They are not that far away from your den. Lure them their. They will follow. Now, I will leave you. I shall not be unreachable if you should need me again," the brown robed figure concluded, leaving the bear to accomplish her task.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The sun was setting and twenty-four hours later, Frodo still had not been found. The search party was running out of light and hope. Aragorn was hard put to make a decision to either go back empty-handed or camp for the night when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Aragorn! I have found something," Legolas said as he crouched low to the ground, his bow in his left hand, while his right hand held a piece of fabric.   
  
Aragorn, elated that they may have gotten their first break in hours, got off his horse landing softly on his feet beside the Elf. Upon closer inspection, he recognized the fine linen fabric of being from Frodo's shirt. It was raveling on all edges, like it had been ripped, and right in the center was a dark red spot. "Blood," he stated flatly. "This is from Frodo's shirt," he concluded.   
  
"I am sure the Ring-bearer is safe," Elladan said offering his assurances. "He has probably taken refuge in one of the caves."  
  
"Look over here," Elrohir called out, standing on top of the steep hill looking down at something.   
  
Elladan, Legolas, and Aragorn approached the fourth member of their search party to see what he had discovered. Elrohir was standing over a small patch of overgrown vines. "What is it?" Aragorn questioned impatiently.   
  
"Take a closer look, brother," Elrohir teased, taking one of his hands and brushing the vines back revealing a cave in, just big enough for a hobbit to slip through. It was just a guess, but what cinched that Frodo had fallen through was another piece of fabric, matching the one they had just found, entangled in the vine roots.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Elladan asked.   
  
"I will go. I am smallest," Legolas volunteered handing his bow and quiver to Aragorn. Then he put his long legs through the opening and sliding his thin body down until he was hanging from one of the strong root vines, dropping softly to the ground below. Aragorn dropped Legolas' bow and quiver to him, catching them with ease even in the limited light.   
  
Then Aragorn stuck his legs through when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to find him, but do you think you can actually fit?" Elladan queried.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Ring-bearer's fever had spiked, experiencing the familiar hot and cold temperatures that came along with being sick. He wondered where his friend was.  
  
"Sam..." his throat was parched. He could not finish the name. But the shortened name seemed familiar to him somehow. He felt someone's presence in the cave with him. He called out again, "Sam?"  
  
Something grabbed his injured shoulder, causing it to bleed again. "There you are."  
  
Samantha bore her way through the den opening when she heard the halfling call out. Her planned had worked and the ones that were looking for him should be here in a little while to tend him. She would be very sad to see him go, but she knew he had a journey to complete. Her friend at the river told her as much.   
  
She sniffed the air and caught the familiar copper scent. The halfling was bleeding again. Walking slowly down to where she left the Ring-bearer, she felt something terribly wrong. She stood still and sniffed the air again. She smelled the blood, then there was something almost sweet lacing the air. She did not like that smell. Her eyes already adjusted to the dark, she made her way down the slope as quietly as a bear could. There, sitting beside the halfling, was a figure smoking a pipe.   
  
'VRRRRRR, VRRRRRR!' she roared out as loud as she could. She saw the figure jump up away from the Ring-bearer, startled.   
  
"Wh...Wh...Wh...BEAR! WESTIN! BEAR!" Halagrad yelled out to his partner, scrambling to fing his bow and quivers.   
  
He was not fast enough. The bear came upon him fast, grabbing his wrist that managed to hold the bow, clamping down on it tight until she heard a 'crack'.   
  
"ARGH, OWW. WESTIN!" he yelled out, muttering under his breath as the bear circled around for a second attack. Halagrad kept an eye on the bear while holding his injured wrist under his left armpit,looking behind him for the exit. He was getting closer, then in one quick move, leapt out of the den.  
  
Samantha was backing the stranger out of her den. He was injured and could do her no harm. She let him get clear of the entrance before she went after him. As she stepped clear of the entrance she let out a weak high pitched yelp.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Ring-bearer had been overcome by the stranger easily, his illness hendering his ability to fight back. He felt a hand across his face, then saw nothing but blackness. He came to when the bear attacked the stranger, breaking his wrist. His breathing increasing ten fold as he seen the bear exit the den, hearing her cry out in pain.   
  
"SAM! Sam!" he cried out, trying to turn his head towards the entrance of the cave. Sweat blended with tears pouring down his face, pain searing in his shoulder. He closed his eyes to clear the blurry images, wiping his tear streaked face with his sleeve. When he opened his eyes again, he saw something large coming towards him. Unable to focus he prayed it was not the men coming back after him.   
  
'Arr...Arr'  
  
"Sam..." he whispered, raising his good hand up in the air grabbing a fistful of fur. "I was so worried. I..." he stopped as he felt a wetness on the fur. He knew what it was. It was her blood. "Oh, what happened?" he asked as she flopped beside him, panting heavily. His hands traveled down her snout, to her throat, then he felt it. The arrow had pierced her in her chest.   
  
'Arrr...' the bear nuzzled against the halfling's head, her breathing slowing, closing her tired brown eyes.   
  
"Oh,Sam, do not go," he coughed rubbing Samantha around her neck, tears streaming down his cheeks, burying his face into her fur. "I am so sorry," he sighed closing his eyes, falling into darkness.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
tbc....  
  
To those who reviewed. Thank you very much. I had tried to update an revised version of Chapter 1, but it did not take. So, I decided to erase the first chapter, resulting in erasing my previous reviews. Sorry guys. I hope I thanked everyone below, but if I forgot someone, please accept this as my thanks and gratitude for taking the time to read my fiction.   
  
Kaewi--I bet you did not expect me to update so soon. I have about 3 or 4 chapters. This one is really long and had to be cut down. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Agent Pip--Hopefully this one answered your questions  
  
Iorhael--I finally listed you as friend. One day when I have time, I will truly explore the functions of LJ. To answer your question, remember I said he found blood on his forehead and the only opening he found was the hole above him. He had fallen and hit his head and now has amnesia.  
  
Breon Briarwood---I hope the above thanks to all answers your questions of why you could not find your previous reply. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.   
  
Frodo-lovers-- I am glad you love it. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
  
FrodoBaggins87--Nope, not a wolf. Did I surprise you as to who the caregiver was?  
  
Leia Wood--A mothering animal can be so protective of their cubs!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to write about them.  
  
He's Not Alone  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Do you think they will find him, Bilbo?" Merry asked as he buttered his toast points. Even though they were all worried about Frodo returning, Pippin did not let them forget that they had to eat too. It was something they could keep their minds on instead of dwelling that their cousin, barely recovered from his ordeal at Weathertop, was lost in the woods of Rivendell. Rumors had spread like wildfire that there were bounty hunters among the visitors to Imladris. As soon as it was heard that the Ringbearer was missing, those mysterious visitors vanished.   
  
Emotions were running high, especially Bilbo's. He had demanded an audience with Gandalf and Lord Elrond to see what was being done to find his nephew. He regretted everything that had happened to Frodo and more so, that his nephew decided to go to Mordor to rid Middle-Earth of the One Ring.  
  
He had told Frodo he was so very sorry for his misfortune. That leaving the Ring to him meant that Frodo would inevitably have to leave his beloved Shire.   
  
"What are you doing to find my nephew? Hmm? What of these bounty hunters we hear rumors about? What..." Bilbo questioned unendingly until Gandalf raised his hand to try and hush the angered hobbit.  
  
"I have told you that Lord Elrond has sent his best trackers out. Both of his sons, Aragorn and even the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, has joined in the search," Gandalf stated, hoping the impressive names might calm the Ringbearer's uncle. He had sat himself down in one of the wing back chairs across from the fire to bring himself to the halfling's eye level.  
  
Bilbo's old bones cracked as he helped himself to the remaining small chair by the fire. Head in hands, he began to sob. "Oh, What have I done? Why him?" Bilbo asked softly to himself, but Gandalf's wizard ears, as old as they may be, picked up on the whispered words.  
  
"It was not for us to decide, my friend. It was out of our hands from the beginning. We just have to protect him as much as we can, so that he may end this darkness coming to Middle Earth as we know it," Gandalf replied, staring at nothing in the roaring fire.  
  
Sam had walked soundlessly to Bilbo's side, being invisible as his Gaffer taught him. It was at this time he spoke handing a saucer with an aroma of orange spices steaming from the cup,"here, Mr. Bilbo, have some tea."  
  
There was also a cup offered into Gandalf's hand. Gandalf smiled down at the hobbit who took everything literal, protecting Frodo's life with his own. Yes. He had made the right choice. Sam would not leave Frodo's side, if he could help it. He knew Sam still blamed himself in letting anyone know that Frodo had been escapading around Rivendell far too long. "Thank you, Samwise. And do not worry, they will return soon with Frodo," Gandalf tried offering comfort.  
  
Sam wanted to finish that sentence for him 'Dead or Alive'. He just nodded instead and turned around, making for the boiling pot, pouring two more cups of water for tea for Merry and Pippin.  
  
"We should make something special for Frodo, Merry," Pippin piped up to make light of the situation.  
  
Gandalf coughed into his cup, bursting words from his mouth,"And that reminds me young Took," he said recovering from his sputtering,"the Cook does not need you in his kitchen. They have just finished rebuilding from your last escapade".  
  
"It was not our fault. We just wanted Frodo to eat. That is all. Now that the kitchen has been fixed, why cannot we..."  
  
"The cook agreed to just Sam coming in and getting food. You two," Gandalf said pointing a knarled finger at Merry and Pippin,"are not to be in there for sometime."  
  
"But, Gandalf, you know how we need to keep up our strength. It is just not natural for hobbits not to eat!" Pippin reasoned jumping down off the divan, making his way towards the tray laden with scones.  
  
"Now, young Peregrin, you heed my words, you both..." the mighty wizard went quiet. He had spotted something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What? Gandalf?" Merry asked, seeing that the wizard had gone still as if he had seen a Nazgul.  
  
Gandalf had turned his attention to the flickering light of the candles. It was not the flames but a moth that fluttered around them, causing shadows to dance on the walls. Then the moth made its way in front of Gandalf's face, its wing tips brushing the grey beard. What seemed to be an eternity, the moth started to flutter back out the window until...  
  
"I got the bugger!" Pippin exclaimed as he held the moth cupped in his hands as he peered through the crack of his thumbs.  
  
"Peregrin, let it go, please," Gandalf asked softly as his hand caressed the young halfling's shoulder.  
  
"But, it's just a moth," he questioned, still holding onto the moth as a prize.  
  
"No, it is a messenger, and it had a very important message for me. Now, let it go so that it may one day bring more good news to those who need it," Gandalf the Grey informed the hobbits, who have now all gathered around the great wizard.  
  
"What did it tell you, then?" Bilbo asked from his chair.  
  
"That Frodo has been found, and he is in good company," Gandalf revealed. Sighs of relief filled the air.  
  
"Pippin," Merry said placing a complacent hand upon his cousin's shoulder,"let it go."  
  
Pippin looked between his thumbs again and whispered,"thank you," and released the moth into the night air.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called out, turning the small body over, carefully prying its fingers from the bear's fur.  
  
Samantha felt the human touch, and opened her eyes just as the stranger unclenched the little one's fingers from its fur. Raising her head, baring her teeth she let out a small growl,"Rrrrr," that stated back off or you will be next.   
  
Aragorn slowly pulled his hand back as the bear breathed heavily through its muzzle, laying her head onto Frodo's chest. With the limited light, Aragorn could see the dark blood slowly oozing from the spot where the arrow penetrated the powerful chest, bobbing up and down with each breath. "Shh, my lady. I promise I will not hurt him nor you," he said in Elvish, his hand snaking close to the bear's muzzle, gently giving it a pat.  
  
Brown eyes stared into the depths of steel grey. Within moments, the great bear lifted her snout from Frodo's chest, licking Aragorn's hand in approval. "Thank you, my lady."   
  
Seeing the fevered hobbit so still scared the mighty Ranger of the North. It had been over a fortnight since this gentlehobbit was stabbed at Weathertop. Every minute counting against his surviving the morgul blade. Every minute being chased by the Nazgul brought him closer to death. Was it by pure luck he happened to meet up with his dear Lady, to bring this precious creature back to her father. There was nothing else in his power that he could do for him. It was blessed by the Valar that Frodo survived. Gently gathering Frodo into his arms, being careful of the bleeding shoulder, he brought his ear to the hobbit's chest. After a few intensely long moments, relief crossed the Ranger's face as his features relaxed listening to the thumping heart of the unselfish individual he held tightly in his arms.   
  
"Here," a soft angelic voice said above him. Straining his eyes in the dim light, Strider faced the water skin that Legolas held out before him. As Strider accepted the skin, Legolas dropped to the halfling's side,his delicate slender fingers stroking the damp curls out of the Ring-bearers face. Dripping a little of the cool water onto Frodo's parched lips, it was the briefest of moments before Aragorn had seen the hobbit's neck muscles constrict as Frodo swallowed the few drops of water. Feelings of despair and irresponsibility disappeared as Aragorn witnessed Frodo take a cleansing breath before the Hobbit started coughing, coming back to life as he started struggling against arms that had enfolded him.   
  
The Ringbearer slowly opened his eyes. He had felt a small droplet of water run across his lips, being so thirsty, he swallowed. He did not, however, expect to see a dark figure looming over him. Thoughts rushed back to his nightmare that he had had. With one swift move, he broke free of the arms, hefting himself onto his elbows. Bringing his huge feet back, he yelled out,"NO!" totally catching the figure off guard, his foot making contact with its manly area, if it had one, he thought. The creature bent over in agony, giving the Ringbearer a chance to escape cluthces that was sure to bring pain if he did not act quickly.  
  
Scampering backwards on his hands, the Ringbearer's weight increased the pain to his injured shoulder slowing him down. Panting heavily, his eyes glazed, he turned over onto his skinned knees, pushing himself up with blood stained hands to his full height, running for the cave's exit. Almost reaching his goal, he dared a quick glance behind him to see the figure coming after him, yelling out something. As he turned his head-WHACK! The Ringbearer sank to his knees, stunned, the darkness closing in around him as he plummetted to the dirt floor, scattering dust and debris to the winds.  
  
"Aragorn!" Elladan called to his foster brother who was still bending over, moaning as the intense sharp pain in his groin slowly receded to a dull throb. "Estel, can you stand? Are you all right?" Elladan asked softly, gracefully bending to one knee as he reached Strider.  
  
"Go...get...'phew'," he breathed through pursed lips. "Frodo. He...he hit his...head," Aragorn pointed a shaky finger towards the unconcious body laying face down at the entrance of the cave.   
  
"Elrohir and Legolas are already making their way. Catch your breath. Are you injured any where else?" his brother questioned, patting his foster brother on his back.   
  
Strider finally caught his breath, chuckling a little bit. "What is so funny?" Elladan asked him, finding no humor in the situation present at hand.  
  
"Just thinking. I now know that Frodo can handle himself if needed. Those hobbit feet sure come in handy. I will think twice about being so close to his feet if he is ever out of his mind with fever in the future".   
  
In the distance, Aragorn observed Legolas kneeling over Frodo's body, slowly turning him over onto his side. With a shaking of the Elf's blond braids, he knew something was amiss. "What is it?" he called out to his friend, getting to his feet.  
  
With a resonant sigh, the Elf's voice sang out,"There is a gash on his forehead..." he paused as Aragorn's hand came into view, sweeping aside the Ringbearer's blood soaked curls from the jagged slice across his forehead. The blood had definitely stopped, but the swelling had begun around the injury accompanied by a blooming of a blue purplish discoloration that engulfed much of the left side of his face.   
  
"Oh, Frodo," the Ranger sighed, careful of the swelling wound as he felt the heat from the Ringbearer's forehead warm his hand. "Why did you run?" Aragorn bereated himself for not having the cave illuminated enough for the Hobbit to recognize friend from foe.   
  
the reference is made to "Home Cooking Hobbit Style" by Budgielover  
  
tbc.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters: They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
He's Not Alone  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Elrohir and Elladan packed their horses for the ride back to Rivendell. It had been one whole day since finding Frodo and Aragorn thought it best to take word back to Lord Elrond and Frodo's cousins that he had been found. The rescue party had not left any sooner because of the weather. The red dirt had turned into mud making it an impossible task to take the horses down without their shoes slipping, taking their cargo with them. That's not to say that Aragorn would have not minded going back empty handed, ridding Middle-Earth of two unsavory souls.  
  
The men who had tried to kidnap the Ring-bearer were tethered to the horses. The one that had been attacked by the bear had been tended to by Strider, but his hands were tied together in front of him, with a rope around his waist, attached to Elladan's horse.   
  
"We have secured the prisoners, Aragorn," Elladan said as he sat upon his steed looking into his foster brother's blue steel eyes. He concluded that his thoughts were upon the little hobbit lying inside the cave. So, he asked about the other that saved Frodo's life.  
  
"What about the bear? Will she live?" Elladan asked of Estel.  
  
Aragorn thought hard about the bear. She seemed to have a motherly instinct and took to Frodo like an injured cub. He did not know what to do for her. The arrow was still in her shoulder area, but not bleeding out. She would not let Aragorn, nor Legolas tend to her. Her main concern was Frodo. She would attempt to bite the hand that neared the arrow. Reasoning that if the hand was near her, then it was not taking care of Frodo.  
  
"She will be tended to," a man in a brown robe said as he approached the riders, interrupting the Ranger's thoughts.  
  
Aragorn looked upon the newest stranger, fingering his sword hilt. The man had come upon them like a gust of wind, out of nowhere. Turning to the man, his attire reminded him much of how Gandalf dressed, but wore brown instead of gray.  
  
"Please, I am of no harm to you," he addressed the Ranger, pointing to the fingered sword. "It was I who guided my lady to your young lad, and you to her. I do hope you came to him in time?" the robed man asked.  
  
"Yes, he will be fine. Just some much needed rest and recooperation in the House of Elrond."  
  
"All is good then," he stated. "No need of hurrying off. I have sent word to Gandalf the reason for your delays, and good fortune in finding the Ring-bearer."  
  
Elladan looked down from his horse to his foster brother, mouth agape. Estel, too, gawked at the man of the revelation that he should know about the Ring-bearer. "Who are you, sir?"  
  
"Well, I am Radagast. Wizard. Friend of the animals," he said matter of factly, that surely they should already know who he was by word from Gandalf. "I will tend to the lady. She will be just fine," he said and the brown robed Wizard strode off toward the cave's entrance, gradually disappearing beneath the earth.

The cave was illuminated by the fire set in the center. A kettle hung off to one side, with leaves simmering in water. The fragrance given off was that of Athelas.   
  
It filled Radagast's senses, clearing his mind as he inhaled._ "Yes,"_ he said to himself, _"Hands of a healer."_ Radagast kept moving past the fire to the bear lying to the right by the cave wall. He could tell with just the little light present, the Lady was in pain as the side of the mighty chest rose and fell with each wheezing breath. Walking closer to her, he immediately saw the injured hobbit covered with blankets, the left side of his face from his forehead trailing to just under the left eye, colors of purple and blue had blossomed. A bandage covered his forehead, dark red staining the fabric. Upon his inspection of the injuries, an odd sensation came over him as he bent at the waist towards the Ring-bearer. As sure as he could talk to animals, he felt the power of the One Ring bouncing off the cave walls like a pigeon trapped inside a building; thus killing itself eventually in an attempt to find a way out. This was not the case here. The Ring would find someone to lead it out and back onto the finger of its one true master.  
  
The Ring called his name seductively, _Radagast, Radagast_. Entranced by the spell of the ring, the brown wizard slowly fell to his knees, laying his hand upon the Ring-bearer's prone body. He could feel the vibrations eminating beneath his hand from under the covers. Frodo stirred slightly as the mindless appendage peeled the blanket off, exposing the hobbit's unclad chest wearing naught but the golden Ring for all to see.   
  
Goosebumps soon formed on Frodo's chest as a rush of cool air blew over the Ring-bearer when the covers were removed. A loud moan escaped the hobbits lips, as his hands groped at air, trying to find something to keep him warm. His hands were met with resistance, forced back down above his head as he then felt a large hand cover his mouth and nose. The hobbit came to his senses quickly, opening his blue eyes wide as the absence of air enraged him to fight harder to breathe.Sam had been on pins and needles all morning. He was expecting his master to come back at any moment. The bags under his eyes told the long night he had of tossing and turning. He just did not sleep well when he did not know where or how Frodo was. As soon as the sun rose, Sam was up, washed and breaked his fast with Mr.Frodo's cousins, then sat out on the patio waiting on the rescue party to appear through the gates of Rivendell.   
  
"Did that moth tell you anymore of Mr.Frodo? That he was hurt, or just lost? When will they be back?" Sam asked that many questions and was about to fire out more when he noticed Gandalf staring out into the morning sky. "Mr. Gandalf, sir?"  
  
Gandalf peered up at the morning blue sky, looking at nothing in particular, but seemed in a trance, his eyes never blinking once.   
  
Sam tried again, this time padding over to Gandalf's side, tugging hard at the Wizard's robes. "Mr. Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf came out of his trance at the instance he felt the tug, never looking at Sam when he uttered,"Oh, no, Frodo!" his robes trailing behind him as he left in a rush, leaving the gardener in confusion.  
  
tbc  
  
Sorry so short. Will be longer next time.

**Breon Briarwood**----here is more Breon. Hurt not over yet

**Lindahoyland**----Aragorn did not know he could kick so hard either!!

**Linriel**----Here is chapter 4. hoped you enjoyed it.

**Leia Wood**----Frodo still going through turmoil!

**Tiggivon**----Strider will not soon forget that kick. Like Sauron not forgetting the sword that defeated him the first time.

**Kaewi**-----Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well


	5. Chapter 5

Following on the tails of Gandalf's robes, the stout hobbit, whom promised the Wizard he would not leave his master's side, finally caught up to him at Rivendell's stables. "Somethin' is wrong with 'im, isn't it. That's what you're sensin!" Sam shouted out to the Wizard watching him climb upon a bare back of a mighty Stallion.  
  
"Go back to the others, Samwise. See to Bilbo. I shall return," Gandalf told Frodo's gardener, grabbing a handful of mane to use as a reign.  
  
"No, I won't. I made a promise to you to protect him. To not leave him. You cannot shut me out! He needs me," Sam retaliated, tugging onto Gandalf's leg, preventing him from galloping off.  
  
"Bilbo needs you as well."  
  
"Merry and Pippin can keep him company. Please, Gandalf, I have to go!" Sam pleaded, tears springing forth caressing his face.  
  
Gandalf could not stand to see Sam cry, nor see him suffer being away from his master. Softening to the pleas, he grabbed hold of Sam's tunic, lifting him into the air and settling him down in front of him. "Hold tight, Samwise," the Wizard warned wrapping his huge arms around the hobbit as he kicked the horse on the side prompting it to full speed out of the stables.  
  
Frodo's blue eyes were dulling as precious oxygen was being withheld by the Man sized hand that covered his mouth and nose, muffling any sound he might had made while the other hand confined his arms securely above his curly head. In his weakened state, the gentle hobbit had not the strength to fight off his attacker, as the man had managed to straddle his small body, making it impossible to raise his legs. All he could do was gaze into the possessed man's brown eyes reflecting the gold circle lying on the his chest, struggling to maintain consciousness.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf took a respite gathering firewood for another day's stay. They had been very lucky to find the Ring-bearer, for the most part unharmed. Frodo had not gained consciousness since he ran into the low ceiling trying to escape Aragorn's arms. His forehead bled heavily, but Strider managed to get the bleeding under control, washing the wound with Athelas.  
  
"We need to keep the cave warm and I want to continue boiling the Athelas. It should help relax Frodo. He responded to it well after the incident with the Ringwraiths," the Ranger addressed Legolas.  
  
"I heard that he would not give up to them. That he put up quite a fight at the Ford," Legolas added, a smile on his face at how the little one quickly made use of his big feet, disabling a Ranger of the North.  
  
Aragorn was quick to catch on to the Elf's private joke, "It could have been you, you know."  
  
"What?" he chuckled, trekking outside of the cave to collect more wood.  
  
When the Elf bent down to pick up one more piece, a feeling overcame him as tiny hairs stood on the back of his neck. Dropping his armful of wood, Legolas took flight, his feet barely touching ground as he raced for the cave's entrance.  
  
Strider had sent Elladan and Elrohir ahead with the prisoners, assuring them that they would be all right. "Frodo needs another day to recover, and with a Wizard here, I am sure no one in their right mind would want to bother us. Besides, I am sure Ada is worried," he concluded.  
  
"All right, but I know the real reason. You are smitten with Arwen and you want to reassure her, not just Ada," he teased. "We will see you on the morrow, brother," Elladan said, urging his horse forward with a clicking of his tongue. The prisoners were jerked into motion and soon found themselves walking away from their bounty.  
  
Aragorn watched as the rescue party descended the hill without any mishaps, until he could make them out as just dots on the landscape. Turning toward the cave to go check on Frodo it was then that he had seen Legolas clearing a heap of stones, bounding for cave. Strider suddenly felt his stomach lurch and wasting no time at all increased his pace until he found himself face to face with the Mirkwood Elf. "What is wrong, my friend?"  
  
"I do not know. I have an uneasy feeling._ Evil_," Legolas breathed the last words.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Let us go check on our guest then. He may need some help with the Lady. Sometimes the wounded can be stubborn to deal with," Strider added as one of their injured was most impertinent whenever being tended to.  
  
Slowly the Elf and Man's eyes adjusted to the only light source as they descended deeper into the cave, taking the same path as the wizard before them. They were not, however, ready for the scene that their eyes beheld.  
  
The brown robed Wizard was straddling the hobbit's bucking body, pinning his thin arms above the curly head, "I will have it! I will have it!" Radagast spewed the words from his mouth, smothering the Ring-bearer with his free hand. Releasing the hobbit's wrists, the Wizard picked up the staff that laid by the struggling body, raised it above his head, and with all the strength he could muster brought the wooden weapon down upon Frodo's head.  
  
"NO!" Aragorn yelled, lunging at the mad brown robed figure, but stopped in his tracks.  
  
Before the staff made contact, the bear had managed to turn her enormous body around to face who was causing the little shireling distress. Ignoring the pain from her shoulder, the Lady's great paw made contact with the Wizard's chest, knocking him from his perch.  
  
The hand was gone. He could breathe again. Inhaling deeply of the air he was once denied, Frodo released an audible sigh. He did it again, becoming a natural rhythm once more.  
  
Even though Frodo was breathing, he lay limp on the cold dirt floor of the cave, grateful for Samantha's intervention. He could sense her soft fur cross his exposed skin, realizing that she put her body between his and his attacker's. He could hear the power in her voice as he listened to the battle hidden from his view continue. Feeling safe for the time being, he released his mind to pass into the unknown as familiar voices drifted above.  
  
Aragorn's heart fell when he thought the Ring-bearer dead. If he had not had seen it with his own eyes he would have not believed that a Wizard could commit such an act, or better yet, animals attack him. Then he remembered Gandalf telling him that it was Saruman who had kept him from coming to Frodo's aid and not all Wizards were good. Schooling his anger that was causing his body heat to rise, he signaled Legolas to follow his lead in an attempt to convince the bear to let them help Frodo.  
  
Samantha was using her body as a shield, hovering over the uncovered body of the Ring-bearer as she pinned the Brown Wizard to the dusty floor with one of her front paws. When Radagast tried to wriggle free from beneath the bear's weight, she growled, teeth baring just inches from his face.  
  
"Get off of me, you great beast. You shall not keep me from my prize!" the old man yelled out, his arms flailing, groping near his body for the staff that had been knocked out of his hands. In his botched attempt, he spied Aragorn making his way toward the hobbit. Angrily he spoke, "You shall not have it. I will have all its power and glory! Do you hear me?"  
  
The Ranger ignored Radagast for the time being. His main concern was to see to Frodo. Aragorn quietly approached the great bear with discretion, sheathing his sword in the process. "Whoa, my Lady. We are here to help. Let us help our friend," Estel whispered in Elvish, holding his hand out for her to sniff, reassuring the Lady that no harm would come to the Ring-bearer.  
  
The great bear recognized Aragorn's scent, nuzzling his hand as she kept an eye on the Ranger and one on the individual pinned under her claw. She did not try to hinder access to the injured cub under her.  
  
Able to ease himself closer to the bear, Estel noticed the arrow was still impaled into the mighty beasts' shoulder and knew that adrenaline alone was keeping her standing, protecting the shireling beneath her belly. He had no doubt that the bear took great care not to trample on the hobbit.  
  
The Lady soon relinquished her position as protector, stepping completely over the inert form, still keeping minimal weight upon the Wizard.

Estel bowed his head, "Thank you, my Lady," he said and scuttled along the floor, positioning himself on the Ring-bearer's left side, the bear still occupying the right. Frodo's head listed off to the left, his arms still positioned above his head. Carefully turning Frodo's head to point at the ceiling, the Ranger noticed bruising on the right side of the face, taking on the appearance of large fingers. Immediately Aragorn heard the uneven ragged breathing, witnessing the small nose flaring with each breath, blue tinged lips swollen and bruised as beads of sweat matted the curly hair to the forehead.  
  
"Frodo?" Strider called out as strong, but tender hands cupped the bruised chin, concerned steel gray eyes peering into half-Lidden blue orbs. When he received no response, Aragorn closed his callused hand around the delicate wrists still above the little ones head, drawing the hobbit's arms to his sides.  
  
Frodo hissed, resisting the Ranger's touch, his small fingers weakly clutching the thick hand encircling his wrists.  
  
"Little one?" Aragorn whispered into the pointed ear, taking extra care when picking up the fragile limb. Bruises also appeared on the hobbits ivory skin, shaped in five large circles where strong fingers clamped down onto the delicate wrists. Aragorn surmised that Frodo was lucky that they were not broken maybe just sprained.  
  
Realization as to what may have caused Radagast to lose his mind was soon confirmed as the Ring shone brightly upon the bare ivory chest, humming. Ignoring Its call, Strider quickly grabbed the crumpled blanket found lying against the wall that was once covering the Ring-bearer, spreading it on the ground gently transferring the battered little body on it. Gathering all ends, he wrapped his charge tightly, hiding the Ring from anyone's view. Aragorn then lifted the light bundle, carrying it over to the fire where he sat before the warmed embers cradling Frodo in his lap.  
  
Sticking her snout high sniffing the air, Samantha backed off of the Wizard discerning that the danger had passed. Her strength waning once more due to her injury, the great bear slowly sank to her knees then lowered the rest of her body to the cool floor. Her sides rose and fell rapidly as she tried to regain her breath after expending so much energy.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" Radagast looked up at the Elf, trying to figure out why his ribs ached and why he was on the floor. "Will someone tell me what happened?" he continued to inquire as he got to his feet with Legolas' help, brushing his robes free of dirt. Quickly locating his staff, the Wizard bent down to pick it up, but was met with resistance as a booted foot held it permanently to the ground.  
  
The Elf respected Wizards and their props, but he was completely unsure to let Radagast the Brown have his back. "Aragorn?" Legolas voiced quietly, agreeing to any decision that his friend made.  
  
"I believe the danger has passed, Legolas. He may have it back," Strider commanded as he sat before the fire, trying to coax some liquid into the hobbit with little luck.  
  
"What do you mean that I may have it back?" Radagast questioned as it seemed to him that a Ranger had no business telling a Wizard what he can or cannot have.  
  
"I intended no disrespect, sir, but you were found trying to kill _the Ring-bearer_," Aragorn said putting emphasis on the last word.  
  
Flabbergasted, the Wizard sputtered, "I would do no such thing. I respect life in all forms. I just cannot..."  
  
"What do you last remember doing?" Legolas asked as he made ready compresses for the hobbits hurts, handing them to Aragorn, who in turn applied them to the newest discoloration's.  
  
Thinking hard on the question, his thick brown eyebrows furrowing together into one he answered, "I had just come to your boiling Athelas, then I saw the Lady, her back to me. As I approached her, a feeling came over me to check on the halfling. I laid my hand upon his chest...Something was calling out. Like it needed my help. That is all that I can recall," he said coming closer to Strider and the bundle he had on his lap.  
  
A moan escaped the hobbit's bruised lips, as he started to come around, feeling warm.  
  
"Will he be all right?" Radagast asked feeling utterly responsible if he had somehow hurt this frail creature.  
  
"I think he will be. Just a few more bruises to heal, but if the Lady had not interfered when she had," the healer added, not wanting to think any further on the matter. The Wizard had unknowingly been tempted by the Ring. He would make sure it would not happen again.  
  
"S...Sa," Frodo tried to speak, breaking Aragorn from his personal promise.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo, please wake up," Estel called to the Ring-bearer.  
  
Daring to open his eyes, the darkness was beginning to take shape. A man, with a scraggly beard and long hair loomed over him. For some reason he was not scared this time. The figure seemed somehow familiar. Inhaling deeply again, the aged leather and a hint of Athelas was detected. "Aragorn? Is it really you?" he cried out hoarse, tears of happiness coursing their way down discolored, swollen cheeks. Small hands wriggled their way out from beneath the cover, feeling the unshaven beard of his friend. The way the fire light highlighted the new bruising on his wrists, a sudden panic came over Frodo as he tried to frantically search for the man that had hurt him, twisting within Strider's arms.  
  
"Shh, tell me, what is wrong, little one?" Estel spoke soothingly in Elvish trying to calm the Ring-bearer.  
  
Bright wide blue eyes pleaded with steel gray, "The man," he gasped. "He, he hurt me. I not breathe. Sam!" the hobbit cried out, seeing the Wizard standing above them unable to break free of Strider's arms.  
  
"Calm down, Frodo," Aragorn begged, trying to get hold of the hobbit as if it were a slippery eel. "He will not harm you again. It was not him, but the Ring," he tried to explain.  
  
"Ooh, oww," the hobbit moaned into Estel's leather coat, as the Ranger squeezed tightly.  
  
Samantha turned her head around, wanting to see who was hurting her cub now as she heard him squeal out. She thought she had left him in good hands. She let out a low meaningful growl and the whole camp quieted.  
  
"Samantha?" Frodo asked settling back down into Aragorn's lap, his renewed strength fueled by fear quelling.  
  
"Samantha? You call the bear Samantha?" Legolas asked. "Why?"  
  
"After I had fallen, I could not remember anything at first. Sam was the first name that popped into my head. When I had seen that she was a female, I just called her Samantha," the Ring-bearer explained his breathing relaxing as he inhaled the aroma of Athelas from the soaked cloths Strider had put to his brow.  
  
Aragorn could not help but to suppress a laugh, his eyes glistening with moisture. Samwise was going to have some competition when it came to caring for his master.  
  
"Will she be all right? I remember blood from her. Those men. Did you get those men?" Frodo's breathing becoming rapid again, perspiration beads forming on his forehead.  
  
"Yes. We got them. The La...I mean Samantha is going to be okay. That is if Radagast can get near her again. She will not let anyone tend her unless she knows you are all right," Strider told him, placing a finger at Frodo's neck, checking his pulse point. "Here, Frodo, have some more water," he said pressing the cup to the hobbit's lips.  
  
Accepting the drink, Frodo held unto the cup with both hands. He winced at how sore his wrists were. He finished the cool liquid, a shiver running through his body. Closing his eyes for just a moment he whispered,"Aragorn, take me to her."  
  
Estel carefully hoisted himself to his feet with his precious cargo in hand and walked to wear the bear lay, panting heavily. He then got onto his knees so that Frodo could face her.  
  
With his sore hand, Frodo gently guided it along the bear's muzzle, then scratched her under her chin. "I am all right. You let them tend your hurt. Then we can recuperate together. Thank you, Samantha," he whispered into her ear, then planted a kiss on her snout.  
  
After Frodo raised his head from hers, he got a wet kiss in return and he smiled.  
  
tbc.  
thanks to lindaloyhand, linriel and leia wood for reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to write about them.

He's Not Alone: Chapter 6

"Frodo. Frodo wake up. It's time to take a bit of broth, my friend," the man's insistent voice penetrated the Ring-bearer's world between waking and dreaming. It was very warm where he was and no pain assaulted him. He knew if he woke, his shoulder would start to throb and his head ache. Frodo thought if he stayed still long enough that the man would go away and let him lie in the contented state he was in. The Ring-bearer took a deep breath and was just about to disappear into the blackness when that voice rose and something sloshed near his ear.

"No, do not go back to sleep, Tithen Min. You need your strength if you want to go to Rivendell and see your kin," Strider enticed, swirling the broth around in the cup, its aroma rising to be inhaled by the semi-conscious hobbit.

The familiar broth wafted passed his nostrils, turning his head until his cheek rubbed against the warmed cup. The gentle hobbit sighed, deciding it was no use trying to fool the Ranger and slowly forced his eyes apart, the left still swollen from where he had run into the cave's low ceiling.

"Good afternoon, Frodo," Estel said watching with anticipation as the lovely deep sea blue eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cave.

Frodo nodded, focusing on the warm cup. "Mush..." he said with difficulty. He licked his swollen chapped lips and started again,"Mushroom?" his eyebrows drawing up in query, unable to produce any more saliva to soothe his parched mouth.

A smile tugged at the corners of the aged face,"Yes, mushroom," he said placing an arm beneath Frodo's shoulders to raise him from the floor to drink the nourishing broth.

A rush of dizziness assailed the Ring-bearer,"Oh! Aragorn!" he cried clutching at Strider's tunic tightly.

Legolas came to the Ranger's aid as he had almost lost his grip on the cup of broth as Frodo grabbed onto him unexpectedly. "Perhaps Frodo would fare better sitting in your lap again?" the Elf suggested.

Looking into his friend's glimmering eyes, Aragorn accepted the suggestion,"Thank you, my friend. Come, Tithen Min, I will let you rest your head against my chest while you drink your broth."

The shireling was handled with gentle care as Legolas settled him between Estel's long legs, his head laying comfortably against the Man's chest. His little hands immediately grabbed hold of the fabric at the Ranger's knee caps to help anchor him until the dizziness passed. Frodo then felt the warmed metal against his lips once more, opening them to accept the much wanted broth. He could not remember when he last had a meal as he heard his stomach growl.

"My, you are hungry?" Aragorn teased as the halfling finished the broth, a few drops dribbling out the corner of the swollen mouth. "Would you like some more?"

Eyes opening, the Ring-bearer nodded as he flashed a lopsided smile, then winced at the attempt,his facial muscles aching.

Seeing Frodo in pain, Legolas had already had some more cloths soaking anticipating the need, he wrung one out and held it upon the hobbit's bruised cheek for a few moments.

"Whar...Samunta?" he mumbled from beneath the cloth.

"She's sleeping, Master Baggins," a voice announced from behind Aragorn.

Frodo's grip tightened on the Ranger's leggings, digging into flesh as he recognized the voice he would never forget that lingered at the edge of his consciousness for the longest moments as he was slowly being suffocated.

"Frodo," Estel breathed out in pain through gritted teeth, prying small fingers out of his skin, "Radagast will not harm you again. It was the Ring, my friend, that tempted him," he whispered into the pointed ear rubbing his pinched leg with a gloved palm.

Radagast the Brown came from behind the Ranger, appearing in front of wide blue eyes, "I am very sorry, Master Baggins. I do not know what came over me. It was very fortunate that the Lady did not mind knocking a Wizard to his senses," the robed figure knelt before the Ring-bearer, repentant for his actions.

With a deep exhale of the breath Frodo did not realize he had been holding, a shaky hand reached out, touching the knee of the Maia. "I understand now why Gandalf did not want to take the Ring when I offered It to him many moons ago," he said quietly,accepting the apology as his racing heart slowed.

Surprised by the kindness the gentle hobbit exhibited, Radagast remembered Gandalf's words that even though hobbits did not associate with the outside world of man, they were a most extraordinary race. "The Lady was very cooperative after you spoke to her. She let me tend to her wound," the Brown Maia smiled.

"She'll live then?" he said trying to stifle a yawn, placing a hand over his mouth, eyelids beginning to droop.

"Yes. She has a streak of stubbornness, but she will pull through, as I suspect you will as well," he added patting Frodo on the shoulder, getting himself up off the dirt floor.

Frodo held his breath until the Wizard left, lifting his bruised hand to rub at his injured shoulder. The hobbit then felt a large hand lift his and slide a warm compress to the pained shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Legolas' left arm draped with a few warm clothes, smiling down at him.

"I think he is ready for sleep again, Legolas," Frodo heard the voice above him say as the rhythm of the Ranger's breathing combined with the Athelas drew the Ring-bearer's eyes to a close.

The sunlight pried opened his blue orbs to reveal a familiar set of caring eyes. Slowly a smile crept along his face and unable to contain his happiness any longer he cried, "Oh, Sam."

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said as he scooped up one of Frodo's hands, holding it gently between his. Then he let go of all the frustration he had pent up since his master's 'little excursion', "I hope you know you gave us all quite a scare when you did not come back. Poor Mr. Bilbo was just beside himself when I had to tell him you were missing. And your cousins, beggin' your pardon, they could worry the..."

"Let the poor lad get some air, Samwise. I am sure since he had been couped up in that cave, he has not had an ounce of sunshine or fresh air in sometime," Gandalf mused as he sat clamping his teeth around the stem of his pipe.

Frodo turned his attention to locate the familiar voice talking about him, realizing then that he had been moved outside. He was protected from the sun's rays beneath Legolas' cloak that had been stretched between two arrows staked into the ground. The hobbit felt about him with his free hand, discovering that the smell and texture of the cloth he was lying on was Aragorn's cloak.

He spied Gandalf at his feet as he tried to turn from his right side onto his back, facing the Wizard. Jolting his left shoulder, he quickly moved his right hand to massage the area, but found that movement hurt as well, a hiss escaping his lips.

"Don't go movin' overmuch, Mr. Frodo. Strider had to put a couple stitches in your shoulder. He said he didn't want it to be gettin' dirty. He also bound up your wrists with some Athelas poultices," Sam explained before Frodo could utter a word of rebuttal.

"Sam, I was just going to ask for some water," Frodo said his tongue feeling like a thick wad of cotton sitting in his mouth.

The gardener turned to his pack and retrieved a water pouch, putting it up to his master's lips.

Frodo gladly accepted the cool liquid as it went smoothly down his parched throat. Yet, there were still a few droplets that found its way out of the corner of his mouth, trickling down his chin. Sam managed to gently wipe the drop with a warmed cloth he pulled off the top of a wrapped warming stone. This he held a few moments to the swollen cheek, the hobbit trying to pull back as his face was still very sensitive to the lightest touch.

"Keep that on you, Tithen Min. I know it hurts now, but believe me and you should know the healing properties of Athelas," Aragorn walked up quietly, startling both Sam and Frodo.

"He'll keep it on. I'll be sure of that if my name ain't Samwise Gamgee," Sam said, looking upon his master with adoration. Frodo rolled his eyes, but was glad that he had such devotion in a friend.

Estel smiled then approached Gandalf sitting down beside him on the warmed ground,"How is Radagast?" he ventured as the Gray Pilgrim had been told of what had happened to the Brown Wizard in the presence of the Ring.

Gandalf had rode from Rivendell with Sam tagging along, sensing that he may have been too late to save the Ring-bearer from certain doom. Afraid of what he may find in the quiet cave, he told Sam to wait outside until it was safe for him to come in.

"You can't keep me from him! If anything should have happened, I...I" he stammered, a few tears escaping over the rim of his reddened watery eyes.

"I know, but please, stay here. I will call you in a moments notice," the Wizard tried to console Sam's fears as well as his leaving the gardener standing, hands twisting within each other.

Upon entering the cool dimly lit cave, Gandalf ducked his head as if he were back at Bag End, his pointy hat having to be removed. Venturing further,he finally breathed a sigh of relief as he found Aragorn lying the sleeping hobbit down, once again wrapping him snugly within the confines of his cloak. "Oh thank the Valar," he quietly prayed under his breath, but not so quiet that the Ranger had not heard him.

"He's all right?" an apprehensive gardener asked, coming up behind the Gray Pilgrim followed by Legolas.

"I thought I asked you..." Gandalf began to reprimand turning quickly, his staff pointed toward the rushing hobbit. Sam stopped abruptly in his tracks, afraid of being turned into something unnatural.

"I told him that Frodo was fine, Mithrandir. Forgive me for disregarding your request," the blond haired Elf asked, bowing his head to the Maia.

"No harm, Legolas," he sighed, lowering his staff,"I was just going to send for him once Aragorn told me how the Ring-bearer was faring," his bushy eyebrows raising in anticipation to his question.

Before Estel could answer, Sam bypassed the Big Folk and rushed upon his master, meeting up face to face with a white tooth filled mouth that had swung out from a darkened part of the cave. It placed its muzzle upon Frodo's chest, a low growl emanating from deep within its throat.

Sam jumped back in alarm, quickly being caught by swift big arms before his backside met up with the hard dirt surface. "Wha...What is that!" the frightened stout hobbit stuttered, pointing at the animal. "Get it away from Mr.Frodo!"

Gandalf had not even noticed the bear lying there in the dark either, but the feeling that someone was watching over the gentle hobbit that he could not place before, had now been answered.

"Calm down, Samwise," Legolas soothed the terrified hobbit with his sweet musical voice,"It is just a bear, who was injured protecting Frodo from the bounty hunters."

"Protect? It ain't natural, a wild animal takin' in something other than its own," his common hobbit sense coming into play, rationalizing.

"We were surprised as well when we found him unconscious. She had protected him and kept him warm," Estel explained, crouching down on his knees, inching forward as he petted the great Lady's snout. "Here, introduce yourself to her. She will not let you touch Frodo until you do. Believe me she is just as stubborn as our Ring-bearer," he chuckled, big arms settling Sam into his lap.

Sam did not want to pet this thing, but he could not go without checking over his master for himself. He tried to calm his frayed nerves, his heart still fluttering against his chest. He reluctantly let the Ranger pull his hand toward the Bear's sharp tooth mouth, closing his eyes anticipating that at any moment it would be gone.

"Samwise Gamgee I am pleased to introduce you to Samantha," Strider emphasized the names as the stout hobbit's hand met up with the Samantha's snout, relaxing tense fingers to rub the Bear's soft fur.

"Glad to meet you...Samantha?" the gardener questioned, grateful that the bear did not want to make elevenses of him.

"It seems as if Frodo had a case of amnesia where he had hit his head and not wanting to call her just 'bear', the first name that came to him was Sam," smiling he told the story as if to a child instead of a grown hobbit.

From that moment on, Sam and Samantha kept vigil over Frodo, neither one leaving his side until Aragorn thought it beneficial for the injured hobbit to get some fresh air and sunshine.

Taking a deep sigh of relief, Gandalf spoke of his friend fondly,"Radagast did not realize what he was doing. Radagast keeps his thoughts opened so that he may converse and be one with nature and its animals. I believe that openness made him very susceptible to the Ring's call. It took advantage of that. I have felt that power before, back at Bag End. The Ring called to me as well. I resisted Its call, even when Frodo offered it to me. He did not understand then what he was doing by trying to give it to me. It took great strength, Aragorn, to not heed Its call. Please be careful, if It calls out to you. The Ring-bearer can see how it corrupts others, but soon I fear, as the Ring takes hold, Frodo's struggle will come from within. A battle of wills," the Gray Pilgrim warned as thoughts of sadness and despair involving the hobbit lad came over him for the briefest moment.

tbc, the next chapter will be the end with Frodo saying goodbye to his newest friend.

thanks to all who read this and kept up with the story.

Nimrodel of Menetarma: I am glad you are enjoying this story.

Kaewi: yes, I mixed up the lines. thanks for pointing that out. I did go back and change it. And tweaked it a little more.

Easterlily41482: that bear is such a protector and Sam has to learn to share with a mothering instinct the bear has.

lindahoyland: More Frodo and Aragorn coming up.

Leia Wood: Yep that Maia of mine, Gandalf is relieved that there was someone else looking after the Ring-bearer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like to write about them

To Kaewi, Breon Briarwood, Lindaloyhand, and Siegle who have faithfully read and reviewed this story with encouragement and helpful comments. Enjoy this last chapter!  
  
He's Not Alone:  
Chapter 7 Story Summary: Frodo is recovered enough to travel back to Rivendell and has to the hardest thing he had ever done, say goodbye to Samantha.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Sam asked as he woke to an early fire within the cave. Something startled him and when he found his master's bedroll empty, he began to panic. Aragorn had been letting the fire burn down to just glowing embers, keeping the cave warm. When it was early morning, he stoked it again, adding more sticks.  
  
Gandalf merely chuckled, his teeth still clamped to the pipe and pointed to the corner of the cave, just a few feet away from where Sam slept.  
  
Barely recognizable in the dark was a mound of fur in the corner atop a shireling. There was not a blanket on Frodo, but he seemed very cozy cuddled against Samantha, lying on his side within the spans of her front legs. His small body was turned inward toward the bears underside, his head buried into the fur as Samantha's muzzle laid gently on his back, rising and descending with each slow breath his master took.  
  
"It still ain't natural, animal taken on somethin' not its own," he sighed rubbing sleep out of his eyes to focus better on the forms. "Is he all right?"  
  
"He was there when we woke, Samwise. I am sure he is fine. Remember, he had relied on the bear for warmth and protection for the last couple of days during his memory loss," the Wizard reminded him.  
  
Aragorn reached into his medicinal bag, taking out some green leaves, placing them in the boiling water. As the steam rose from the pan, Estel frequently stirred the contents taking it off the fire after a few minutes. Sam watched with fascination, remembering when Frodo had been stabbed, Aragorn used Kingsfoil to help keep the poison at bay.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Sam choked on the aroma. Tears welling up to reddened eyes, "What is that?" he asked when he found his voice.  
  
The Ranger tried to suppress a giggle, the expression on the gardener's face priceless. "I should have warned you earlier, Sam. This is Comfrey, not Athelas. It is for the bruises and swelling on Frodo's cheek. I will make a compress from it."  
  
Turning his nose up at the smell he added, "Well, he won't be likin' it any more if you were to make him drink it and no mistake."  
  
"No, I guess not Master Gamgee. The Athelas has good qualities, but the Comfrey is better for his type of injuries. I had just found some this morning," Aragorn defended himself.  
  
"Well, I should go out and get some fresh water for some drinkable tea, and make some breakfast," the gardener decided, getting up from his bedroll, straightening out his weskit. He stopped by the big folk picking up a small pot for water before exiting the cave.  
  
Gandalf turned to the Ranger, observing him soaking the cloth in the pungent smelling Comfrey, undoubtedly making a compress for the Ring-bearer. "Will he be able to travel today?" he asked, turning his nose up as the cloth was rung out, sending the aroma filled steam toward the ceiling of the cave.  
  
"I think so. We cannot travel fast. I do not want his stitches pulling apart from the shoulder. I would think he would appreciate that he would not have to endure that pain again. Even though he was unconscious, he put up a fight, nearly rendering Legolas useless," Strider grinned as it was the Elf on the receiving end of the hobbit's feet this time instead of him.  
  
"And the bear, how is she faring?" Gandalf inquired as Aragorn made to get to his feet, approaching the Ring-bearer.  
  
"I can answer that, my friend," Radagast the Brown announced as he entered the cave, lowering himself to the ground beside the Gray Pilgrim. "She will be quite all right. The wound is mending quite well, with the help of the Athelas poultices Aragorn here has provided her with," he said nodding his thanks to the Ranger. Strider returned the gesture, as he bent over the inert form between the Bear's legs.  
  
Gently, Estel brushed back some of Frodo's dark curls exposing the swollen cheek, then applied the Comfrey compress to the tender spot. It was not even a few seconds before a small hand came up to swat at the offending odor penetrating his nostrils. Strider caught the hand, holding it with ease in his. At this, the hobbit tried to bury his face further into the Bear's fur emanating a small groan. "Shh, Tithen Min, it will only be a minute. Just relax," the Ranger crooned, smoothing back the curls from the small forehead. After a few moments, Frodo's hand went lax in Strider's, falling asleep from the tender caress. Strider patted Samantha's muzzle before getting to his feet. He then stopped at the fire picking up his medicinal bag," I am going out to stretch my legs. I'll let Legolas know that we will be leaving today and to start saddling the horses."  
  
"I am sure Sam will be glad to get Frodo back to civilization," Gandalf smiled knowing that the stout hobbit felt out of his element, especially when he had to share the caring of his master with a bear.

&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Are you ready, Frodo?" Aragorn asked the hobbit, sitting beside him on the river bank.  
  
"It all depends if you are going to slap another stinking compress on my face again," he mused grinning up at the Ranger. "That was not an appeasing smell to wake up to."  
  
"It all depends if you will take your compresses without a fuss," he rebutted, returning the gesture.  
  
"I was wondering where Radagast had gone to with Samantha. I wanted to say goodbye," the Ring-bearer confessed. "If it were not for her, I would not be here now with my friends. Those bounty hunters would have had me and the Ring on our way to Isengard, or worse Mordor," the hobbit shuddered just thinking on what would have been, a dark cloud hovering over his thoughts.  
  
Squinting his eyes against the reflecting sunlight, Strider looked up the river then down again seeing if he could spot an odd dressed man walking alongside a furry beast. He was sure the pair would have turned many heads, if they had ever entered a very populated town. It never occurred to look behind him as he jumped at a the sound of a growl.  
  
"Arrrrr."  
  
Frodo turned around at the sound to have a long wet tongue lick him in the face. He smiled as he in turn scratched the bear behind her ears. "There you are, my Lady. I was hoping to see you before I had to leave," the hobbit said, a hitch in his voice.  
  
"She conveyed to me that she too wanted to say her farewells, Master Baggins," Radagast said standing staff in hand above the hobbit and bear.  
  
Frodo sat on his haunches to be at head level with the bear. Still scratching behind her ears, he whispered,"Thank you, Samantha. I owe you my life. You were there when I needed someone," the Ring-bearer finished wiping a tear with his sleeve as it slid down his cheek.  
  
Samantha shook her head up and down frantically, licking Frodo in the face again.  
  
Strider sniffed as he watched the touching scene. Clearing his throat he said,"Ready now, Frodo?"  
  
The master of Bag End nodded and started to rise to his feet, faltering a little as the ground seemed to swoon toward him. Samantha growled in alarm as a big hand landed on his shoulder, steadying him. Samantha growled again.  
  
"She wants to take Frodo to the horses herself," Radagast translated the bears' intentions.  
  
Strider picked up the halfling setting him upon the Bear's back and walked alongside the pair to ensure that the Ring-bearer had no problem staying on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam saw the pair riding up to the horses, his mouth dropping. He had never seen such a sight if he had ever seen an Oliphant. "Ain't natural," he said again.  
  
"Hello, Sam," Frodo smiled watching the exasperated look the gardener displayed. "Samantha wanted to give me ride up here," he fibbed, not wanting to alarm his friend that he had not quite recovered his balance.  
  
"Aye," the gardener said turning back to his duties, rolling the bedrolls and packing the pans.  
  
"Sam, do you not want to say good-bye?" the Ring-bearer asked.  
  
Sighing, Sam turned around coming face to snout with the Lady. Taking his hand, he rubbed along the Bear's snout and whispered,"Thank you for taking care of him."  
  
Samantha nodded, licking the gardener on the nose. Sam cracked a smile as he rubbed the bear behind the ears.  
  
Soon, the horses were packed. Sam sat in front of Gandalf as Frodo took a seat riding with Aragorn. Legolas' horse carried much of the supplies, but did not mind it. Radagast stood beside the bear sending the rescue party off with good tidings.  
  
"Do not make it long before I hear word of you, Radagast. I may be in need of your services again," Gandalf spoke to the Maia.  
  
"You are leading this Fellowship?"  
  
"Yes. I feel we will be hindered throughout our journey. Saruman will try his best to detect our route and deter us from it."  
  
"I'll see if I can perchance mislead his minions. I cannot say how long they will be deceived," the Brown Wizard conveyed.  
  
"So long my friend," the Gray Pilgrim said raising his hand as they departed the hillside.  
  
"Take care."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Frodo had fallen asleep to the slow rhythm of the horses hooves hitting the dirt road not long after he had lost sight of the brown bear watching them leave. As Aragorn promised, he took the road home slow and steady to not jostle the Ring-bearer's re-healing shoulder. He thought long and hard on Frodo's narrow escape from certain evil. He knew then that he made the right decision to protect the halfling to the best of his ability. He was also aware that Legolas had not regretted his choice either by joinging the Fellowship joiningwherever it may lead the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
The gate to Imladris came into sight as the rescue party rounded the last bend. Standing in front was Lord Elrond, his face relaxed as he witnessed an alert, but tired hobbit riding with Estel. A sadness grew in his heart knowing it was just the beginning of a long hard journey for the Ring-bearer, that the quest will eventually claim his life, but he would never be alone.  
  
The End. 


End file.
